Resources
There's a number of resources in use throughout the entire Dimensional Warfare storyline. None of the listed resources exist in the real world. Lunarium The metal of the Midnight, Lunarium is a Magic material. This black material is mined from undisclosed locations, and taken back to the Metro to be refined. Once refined, Lunarium becomes much stronger and will "heal" itself if it is damaged, making it useful for creating vehicles and armour. Only the Shadow Guard know how to refine it. Barval Stronger than steel, Barval is found deep in Equestria's undersea caverns. Barval is brownish in colour and is able to withstand most armour-piercing weaponry. It is also lighter than steel. Floatstone Floatstone is a form of rocks with purple energy encased within them, causing them to float and hover above the ground. This makes them useful for constructing hovering construction platforms or vehicles. Floatstone is located underground, usually in large caves, and is easily visible due to its purple glow. This material was used by the Elders during the Forgotten War. Magestone Magestone is a Magical form of rock located below the ground, mostly running through long cave systems. It glows a brilliant blue and is said to be capable of enhancing the Magic power of those who posses the crystals. It is used mostly as a light source or low-key energy source. The Ancients used this material during the Forgotten War. Witchbane Witchbane is a hazardous material in its own right. This bright pink crystal nullifies Magic energies within those who touch it, and destabilise Magic constructs like Magic Barriers. This gem was heavily utilised by the Midnight during the Equestrian Civil War. Riftstone Riftstone is a form of deep black rocks with red and orange energy contained within them, often creating eerie cracks in the stone. It is primarily used in the formation of portals. Riftstone was used heavily by the Keepers during the Forgotten War. Tiberium A form of glowing crystal, Tiberium is a radioactive substance found growing in caves and certain areas of the Metro like a parasitic form of bacteria, but on a much larger scale and comprised entirely of glowing crystals. The crystals can either glow green, blue, red or purple (each being more powerful than the last) or can be found as a white and not radioactive or glowing at all. This is known as "Safe Tiberium," and has no uses. Other forms of Tiberium are used heavily as a power source. It's origin dates back to the rule of King Sombra. Firaxite Firaxite is a very valuable and powerful crystalline substance found underground in Equestria. It has great scientific applications and is widely used by the Midnight as part of he Emancipation Project. Once drained of all usable power, Firaxite turns into Laryxite. Thermium Thermium is a form of solid Thermite, and is considered a safe way to house the material. Resistant to all kinds of heat, Thermium can be turned back into Thermite by exposing it to an open flame, which will instantly cause the Thermite to burn regularly. Laryxite Laryxite is a kind of metal found mostly around veins of Firaxite. Also known as "Spent Firaxite," this metal is used primarily for engine or generator optimisation due to its ability to absorb any surrounding energies and release them as pure Magic. It is also used for personal shield generators, as it will absorb the energy from an attack and use it to generate a shield. Aura Crystal Aura Crystals are used in the creation of Aura Blades, found inside the walls in the cave the Tree of Harmony is located in, beneath Everfree City. The crystals must first be "activated" by being exposed to Magic in either form. Dark Magic causes the Crystals to turn black at the core, and the core of Aura Blades the Aura Crystals are used in also turns black and causes an effect similar to DarkTech. Elerium A space-age element, Elerium was heavily used by the aliens, Midnight and XCOM. This substance can be found flaking off of Firaxite crystals deep underground and falling into underground rivers, creating the phenomena known as "Golden Rivers." Once refined, Elerium is an extremely effective but dangerous power source, able to power the Ion Cannon and almost any other Midnight technology. Ununpentium Purple electricity related to dimensional travel, Ununpentium is immensely dangerous and the power that surges through King Union Strike. King Vivaro also had this energy flowing through him. Ununpentium is strong enough to fry electronics, but it also cannot be housed and the amount of energy required to open gateways through realities or dimensions is far greater than what Union can hold at one given time. Divinium Blue energy with the ability to reanimate dead cells and turned those exposed to it into the undead. Divinium may only be acquired by extracting it from a meteor located in the Frozen North. Divinium is also used to create an assortment of drinks and candies, if treated properly. Biomass Biomass is an organic substance that can be "programmed" to have the properties of any other organic material, most commonly flesh or muscle. Biomass can be used for the creation of artificial limbs for those who have lost their own, or to create fake breasts and similar things. Biomass is located underground in large and magnificent "Biomass Rivers," the origin of which is vastly unknown, but speculation points back to the Forgotten War.